disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie's Impressions
Genie from the animated film Aladdin, has impressions into various characters as well as past celebrities, their roles, and characters from novels. As characters Cameo 12 - Pinocchio in Aladdin.png|As Pinocchio (Aladdin) kingofthieves018.jpg|As Tinker Bell (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Kingofthieves140.jpg|As the White Rabbit (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Kingofthieves482.jpg|As Pluto (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves435.jpg|As Sorcerer Mickey (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves693.jpg|As Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Geniewizard.jpg|As Sorcerer Mickey again sloc2014.jpg|As Pluto Dq135.jpg|As Pluto again Genieplutoagain.jpg|As Pluto again Nlm069.jpg|As Pluto (in mud form) Genieplutosandhunter.jpg|As a pack of Plutos (and a hunter) Geniedopey.jpg|As Dopey Df180.jpg|As Dumbo thereturnofjafar467.jpg|As Jiminy Cricket (The Return of Jafar) Emdj096.jpg|As Jiminy Cricket again mm173.jpg|As the Cheshire Cat Wccc160.jpg|As Baloo (in TaleSpin form), with Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham, Iago as Kit Cloudkicker, and Abu as King Louie Atnt048.jpg|As Tigger Kingofthieves475.jpg|As Pumbaa (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) PocaGenie.jpg|As Pocahontas (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Genie as Benny the Cab.jpg|As Benny the Cab (The Return of Aladdin #2) Geniealaddin.jpg|As Aladdin (The Return of Jafar) Tlo269.jpg|As Aladdin again Ga.jpg|As Ariel (The Return of Jafar) Ats02.jpg|As Sebastian Esp126.jpg|As Geppetto with Figaro and Cleo Df117.jpg|As Geppetto with Pinocchio sloc1020.jpg|As Geppetto Sloc1022.jpg|As King Triton with Iago as Ariel Sloc1254.jpg|As Merlin Darkwing Duck.jpg|As Darkwing Duck Bonkers.JPG|As Bonkers D. Bobcat Geniezipper.jpg|As Zipper tsf038.jpg|As Zipper again Suts198.jpg|As Zipper again geniebb.jpg|As the Beast with Iago as Belle snapshot20051121122118.jpg|As Jafar (Aladdin) returnjafar-disneyscreencaps com-3036.jpg|As Jafar again (The Return of Jafar) returnjafar-disneyscreencaps com-3055.jpg|As Iago (The Return of Jafar) lcs073.jpg|Genie, Abu, and Iago as Sprites Geniefauna.jpg|As a Flora-looking fairy Geniefairyagain.jpg|As a Flora-looking fairy again Genie gopher.jpg|As Gopher Geniezazu.jpg|As a Zazu-looking Woodpecker aff087.jpg|As Razoul genie louis ostrich.jpg|As Chef Louis and Ostrich from Fantasia nlm070.jpg|As Chef Louis again Genielouisagain.jpg|As Chef Louis again in another Aladdin episode Genieischeflouisagain.jpg|As Chef Louis again in another Aladdin episode again geniepaulbunyan.jpg|As Paul Bunyan te12.jpg|As Paul Bunyan again Geniepaulbun.jpg|As Paul Bunyan again in another Aladdin episode Geniepaulbunyan'soxbabe.jpg|As Babe (Paul Bunyan's ox) Geniebull.jpg|As Babe again Geniebullagain.jpg|As Babe again in another Aladdin episode geniemusketeers.jpg|As Athos, Aramis, and Porthos geniecrusoe.jpg|As Robinson Crusoe (Dick Van Dyke) swhs175.jpg|As Sultan geniesultanhippsodeth.jpg|As Sultan again and Queen Hippsodeth fhwl180.jpg|As one of Queen Hippsodeth's winged stallions Geniealbutros.jpg|As Captain Al Bahtross Aad081-1-.jpg|As Dominus Tusk maas091.jpg|Genie imitating Iago Genieiago.jpg|As an Iago-looking parrot geniezeus.jpg|As Zeus genieflounder.jpg|As a Flounder-looking fish Atnt047.jpg|As Abu geniescrooge.jpg|As Scrooge McDuck geniebroom.jpg|As a Magic Broom geniemightyducks.jpg|As Wildwing Flashblade sodr043.jpg|As Wildwing Flashblade again in another Aladdin episode Geniemarypoppins.jpg|As Mary Poppins'' aladbf14.jpg|As Quasimodo (Genie World Tour) GenieThe Seven Faces of Genie.jpg|As Sultan Pasta Al-Dente Genieriders.jpg|As the Riders of Ramond leader Geniezarasto.jpg|As Zarasto the Marauder Geniekutato.png|As Kutato Geniecaseyjones.jpg|As Casey Jones Vc171.jpg|As Sootinai Geniemamluk.jpg|As a Mamluk Genieunkbuut.jpg|As an Unkbuut As other characters and people Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5817.jpg|As Walter Brennan (Aladdin) Snapshot 1 (3-25-2017 1-58 PM).png|As TBA (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5046.jpg|As Carol Channing (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4725.jpg|As Robert De Niro (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4261.jpg|As Señor Wences (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5842.jpg|As TBA (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5851.jpg|As Mary Hart (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5895.jpg|As Ethel Merman (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10127.jpg|As Adrian Cronauer (played by Robin Williams) (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5426.jpg|As Jerry Lewis (Aladdin) Geniejerrylewis.png|As Jerry Lewis again Geniejerryagain.png|As Jerry Lewis again in another Aladdin episode kingofthieves128.jpg|As Moses from The Ten Commandments (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves132.jpg|As Robin Leach (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves212.jpg|As Forrest Gump (Tom Hanks) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves230.jpg|As Rainman (Dustin Hoffman) in Aladdin and the King of Thieves File:Snapshot 1 (5-11-2018 11-45 AM).png kingofthieves356.jpg|As Mrs. Doubtfire (played by Robin Williams) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves362.jpg|As Elvis Presley (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) sodr084.jpg|As Elvis again kingofthieves371.jpg|As Bing Crosby and Bob Hope (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves445.jpg|As Albert Einstein (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves457.jpg|As Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) from The Godfather (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Geniegodfather.jpg|As Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) again Genievitocorleonegodfatheragain.png|As Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) again Geniemonkeygodfather.png|As Don Vito Corleone (in Monkey form) (Marlon Brando) again kingofthieves040.jpg|As Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves620.jpg|As John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) from First Blood (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Nsn142.jpg|As Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) again genierambo.jpg|As Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) again kingofthieves631.jpg|As Ozzie Nelson (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves407.jpg|As ED-209 from Robocop in Aladdin and the King of Thieves ttt107.jpg|As Robocop kingofthieves044.jpg|As Walter Cronkite (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves078.jpg|As Woody Allen (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves451.jpg|As Shaquille O'Neal (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin2696.jpg|As Groucho Marx (Aladdin) 640px-Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-4197-1-.jpg|As Harpo Marx (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-4202.jpg|As Chico Marx (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves357.jpg|As Groucho Marx again (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) maas093.jpg|As Groucho Marx again aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-5357.jpg|As Sagittarius (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-5365.jpg|As Gemini (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6308.jpg|As Rodney Dangerfield (Aladdin) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6317.jpg|As Jack Nicholson (Aladdin) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4215.jpg|As Ed Sullivan (Aladdin) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|As William F. Buckley, Jr. (Aladdin) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4608.jpg|As Peter Lorre (Aladdin) sir146.jpg|As Peter Lorre again Genielorre.jpg|As Peter Lorre again aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9236.jpg|As Private William Hudson from Aliens (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-955.jpg|As Thor (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) GenieGodzilla.png|As Godzilla aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5375.jpg|As Arsenio Hall (Aladdin) aladdin2655.jpg|As Arnold Schwarzenegger (Aladdin) genieterminator.jpg|As the Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) geniedorothy.jpg|As Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz Genieahab.jpg|As Captain Ahab from Moby Dick genieindiana.jpg|As Indiana Jones geniejaws.jpg|As Jaws with Aladdin as Matt Hooper from Jaws geniealangrant.jpg|As Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill) from Jurassic Park geniesherlockholmes.jpg|As Sherlock Holmes (Basil Rathbone) Genieholmes.jpg|As Sherlock Holmes (Basil Rathbone) again Genierobinhood.png|As Robin Hood (Errol Flynn) genieb9.jpg|As Robot B-9 from Lost in Space Df048.jpg|As Robot B-9 again Genieb9aggain.jpg|As Robot B-9 again Geniehumphreybogart.jpg|Humphrey Bogart (Do the Rat Thing) Dtrt33.jpg|As Marlin Perkins genie shakespeare.jpg|As William Shakespeare Geniewilliamshakespeare.png|As William Shakespeare again ttt072.jpg|As Dr. Sigmund Freud suts190.jpg|As Dr. Sigmund Freud again tcat146.jpg|As an Alien from Star Trek genieSergeantHartman.jpg|As Sergeant Hartman (R. Lee Ermey) from Full Metal Jacket geniegandhi.jpg|As Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi geniedracula.jpg|As Count Dracula Geniedrfrankenstein.jpg|As Dr. Frankenstein Df167.jpg|As The Nutcracker Geniedonquixote.jpg|As Don Quixote from the novel, "Don Quixote" Genieghost.png|As the Ghost of Christmas Future from the novel, "A Christmas Carol" Geniemuffet.png|As Little Miss Muffet from the nursery rhyme, "Little Miss Muffet" geniehenrymortonstanely.jpg|As Sir Henry Morton Stanley nlm047.jpg|As Julius Caesar nlm048.jpg|As Pagliacci Clown Genieclownagain.png|As Pagliacci Clown again aad183.jpg|As a Transformers robot Genietransformeragain.jpg|As a Transformers robot again Cab Calloway.jpg|As Cab Calloway (Aladdin) Geniecabcalloways.jpg|As Cab Calloway again Geniecabcallowayagain.png|As Cab Calloway again Genierodin.jpg|As Auguste Rodin Genie as Popeye.jpg|As Popeye (The Return of Aladdin #2) geniebopeep.jpg|Genie as Bo Peep and her sheep geniestatue.jpg|As the Discobolus of Myron Geniewitches.jpg|As the 3 witches from Genie''Ham''let.png|Genie as Hamlet from geniearmstrong.jpg|As Neil Armstrong UncleGenie.png|Genie as Uncle Sam MonaGenie.png|As Mona Lisa Spacegenie.png|As Neil Armstrong again The Genie Outtakes GenieOuttakeA.jpg|As W.C. Fields GenieOuttakeB.jpg|As George Clooney GenieOuttakeC.jpg|As Fred Rogers GenieOuttakeD.jpg|As Elmer Fudd GenieOuttakeE.jpg|As Mickey Mouse GenieOuttakeF.jpg|As Wolfman Jack GenieOuttakeH.jpg|As Elvis Presley GenieOuttakeI.jpg|As an inspiration to Richard Nixon and Walter Matthau GenieOuttakeJ.jpg|As John Wayne GenieOuttakeK.jpg|As Bing Crosby 20180815_125001.jpg|As Matthew Lillard GenieOuttakeL.jpg|As Edward G. Robinson GenieOuttakeM.jpg|As Mike Tyson GenieOuttakeN.jpg|As Michael Jackson GenieOuttakeO.jpg|As Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars GenieOuttakeP.jpg|As Marlon Brando GenieOuttakeQ.jpg|As TBA GenieOuttakeR.jpg|As Don King GenieOuttakeS.jpg|As Billie Burke Ziegfeld as Glinda the Good Witch of the North from The Wizard of Oz Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Aladdin galleries